Sick
by Hop Scotch And Bananas
Summary: Lenth 3k or more
1. Sickness

This is my first fanfic ever, so it'll most likely suck. I'm not even sure if I'm doing this right, so bare with me, if anyone even reads this. This fic will not have a specific time it's taking place, but Barry is still living with Joe. There might be some swearing, but not too much.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that includes The Flash or the CW!

The morning started off like the the others. Barry woke up feeling sluggish, most likely because he was on Flash dudy last night. The metas just never stopped coming. He didn't want to get up, but he had to go to work. He had to make it somewhat on time too. When he looked at his phone he realized it was 6:25. He had to be at work at 7. By the time he ate, got clothes, and got out the door, he would be late for work. Barry was kind of confused why Joe didn't wake him up. But he was too tire to bother wasting all that brain power to figure it out. It took everything in Barry's power to get up out of this bed.

When he stood up, and his head started to spin. He just standed there and waited for it to pass. Barry didn't think much of it, he figured he just needed to get some water. After all he did spend most of the day yesterday and night fighting metas. He didnt always have time for himself. He tried to rush, but his body was cooperating. His limbs felt heavy and he was sore all over. He just settled on a pain pair of jeans, a grey t-shirt, and a sweat shirt that had a physics joke written on the front.

Barry wobbled out of the doorway from his bedroom and rubbed his eyes. He was exhausted. He made his way to the kitchen and found a plate on the counter. The pancakes, bacon, and eggs were covered it plastic wrap, and a note was on top.

The note read _"Hey Bear I had to go to CCPD early, but there was no need to wake you up. But do please come on time today-Joe"_

Barry smiled but rolled his eyes. He looked at the eggs and the pancakes, but couldn't help get nauseous. He pushed it aside and just decided to get ready for work. After all he couldn't be late again. He was afraid Singh would fire him.

Singh did threaten him, that if he came late one more time, there was gonna be consequences. But he knew Singh wouldn't fire him. He was the best, or one of them. Singh wasn't his only boss, so was Ditective James Retner. James was Barry's forensic department boss. But Singh was the boss of Barry's boss. James realized very quickly that Barry could get the work done fast, and done well. James would give his work to Barry. Barry was only supposed to get 40% of all cases. And considering how many cases there was, it would still keep Barry busy. Barry wand't the only CSI that works it forensics. James took 40%, Barry took 40%, and then Inturns/newbies, took the remaining 20%. But they had to have help from either Barry or James. So now with James not helping, but forcing the new cases on Barry, he was doing nothing. Barry was doing all the work.

And when he said all the work, he meant everything, he now had 80% of the departments cases to do, but he also did most of the work for the inturns. It's not that they wouldn't help, it's they can't. Not only are the clueless on how to do the job, they are not qualified to go through the testing stages it requires to do the job. So if you think about it, Barry did all the work. _All_ the work. That put a strain on him. Singh didn't understand that Barry was exhasted. He still though he only did 40%. Whenever Barry finishes one of James' cases, James would sneak into Barry's lab, and would take it before Barry could sign it off. All James has to do, was write his signature on the document, then it was his.

Barry has caught him several times, so now just to piss him off, he wrote his signature in pernamant marker. Not only could James not white it out, he just simply couldn't steal the case. That would always start fights with James. But whenever Singh got involved, he couldn't tell him the reasoning. If he did, he would get it trouble. If Barry's face even twitched, James would take it as a smile. That would piss him off even more.

He was already not running on time. He decided a coat would be good to have. It was becoming winter, and he was so cold for no reason. Right when he thought of that, a shiver when running down his spine. He could feel the cold set in his bones.

He grabbed his bag and his coat and decided to get the running over with.

He dug his heels into the pavement of the road, and did everything in his power to not hit a car. It was surprisingly more difficult than he though it would be, his mind was moving at snail speed, and he was just trying to get to the CCPD.

He saw the building come into view, and he knew he couldn't just run in there. He looked around for any signs of people nearby, and some none. He decided to just hop into an ally, and walk the couple hundred yards.

His feet slid as he came to stop. He felt his feat burn and saw that there were sparks betting into his shoes. He stomped his feet and got them to disappear. Every time he stomped, his head bounced over and over. This was not gonna be a fun day, he thought to himself.

The elevator doors slid shut and so did his eyes. He really didn't want to come, he felt like total crap. But the doors quickly slid open and he saw the regular loud and busy floor erupted. People were running around trying to get their jobs done before Singh yelled.

He could even hear Singh yelling at some new kid. He was just a kid, well not like a 12 year old kid. But he was young. Barry now recognizes him, it was one of the new inturns. Barry remembered when he first came. He was even younger than them when he first came. The officers still call him kid, and he hated it. He pushed himself from the edge of the wall. He was leaning on it before. He decided on walking to Joe's desk before getting started. But Joe walked by him when he was only halfway there.

" You were so close," Joe whispered and glared.

"Hey, I still made it," Barry made an innocent look. He did too, it was 6:59.

Joe kept walking, and Barry didn't blame him. Barry knew it was coming, and here it was," Allen!" He could hear Singh's voice rattled the precinct.

Barry just groaned. He made his way to Singh's office, and could see Singh directing orders. This was gonna be fun, getting yelled at for being on time. Barry stepped foot in the office and saw Singh look up at him.

" You are honesty pushing it," he growled. Barry gave him a confused look that hinted he in fact _was_ on time.

" I under stand that you are here _now and on time,_ but two minutes later you wouldn't have been. And now all for _your_ convinionce, your cases for the day are in your lab," Singh was like growling. He could tell Singh was upset with everything going on today.

" Th-thank you sire ," Barry said quickly, and anyone that heard his voice would hear the panic. Singh heard it but didn't care, he was too busy.

Barry had almost want to puke. His stomach was growling, but just the thought of food made him queasy. He just held his breath through the small crowd to get to the stairs. He did it cuz he though he was gonna throw up, and this time not because he might be getting sick, but because they have all been there for days,and have had no shower. They had showers here, but no one had time to use them. So everyone stinks. They all became nose blind to it, but someone who hasn't been there forever would smell the stench.

He made it to the stairs without dying, that was a miracle all in itself.

When he finally made it to his lab, he felt so clustered. He sat down and tryed to get the smell out of his mouth. Usually his nose would only he dying, but he smelled it so much, he could taste it. It was gross.

"Hey" someone said behind him. Barry nearly jumped out of his skin. Barry turned around and saw one of the inturns. It wasn't the one that was yelled at by Singh. I think Singh yelled at him to go home, so.

"Oh hey," Barry breathed, relievde when he recognized the person. His name was Emit.

" Hey, I heard Singh was in a mood, and I was afraid to go down the stairs, and him give me more work. My shift ended 3 hours ago," Emit glanced sort of ashamed.

"Yeah, I barely made it up the stairs,"

" Is it that bad?" Emit winced.

Barry just grunted.

You could tell Barry was tired, he had bags under his eyes, and his face was a little puffy.

Emit didn't look too good himself, his face looked tired, and it brought Barry to think.

" You said your shift ended 3 hours ago, that means it ended at 4,"

"Yeah," Emit glanced," Singh has people working night shifts, there are so many robberies and thefts, he wants us to be on top of it all,"

" So you've had no sleep all night?" Barry interrupts, not opening his eyes.

" Is it that obvious? You look like crap, and you were in a nice bed. No, I fell asleep and got nothing really done, not than I can really do much anyway,"

Barry really liked Emit, mostly because he actually wanted to help. Most of them, they are on their phones the whole time.

Before Barry even started to work on one of the cases, James walked in with 3 more.

" Do these," He simply said.

Barry just rubbed his eyes and shivered. James was like a block of Ice, hard, and no one likes it, although fun to play with.

" Hey!" He yelled ," Listen to me, I'm your boss, and I deserve to be treated with respect,"

Barry couldn't help but laugh, but it made his head and stomach hurt.

" You, you really need to make a better stern face, and entrance for that matter," Barry couldn't smile, but James could tell it was to mock him.

" Look I've got Singh on my back, and I can't deal with little asses like yourself,"

"Ok," Barry just said. He was so gonna get him fired some day, and he couldn't wait. Barry look the papers and sat them down on his desk.

James just stormed off.

Before he walked out Barry mutterered ," Bye Felicia," just loud enough so James could hear it.

" What'd you say?" James turned around.

All Barry did was turn the chair the opposite way.

Emit made sure James was far away before he said anything else.

" You really have guts to stand up to him. If you could do that, I say put his greasy blond hair out of his head,"

I could tell Emit didn't even like him.

Nobody did for that matter.

" I don't think I'd dare go that fare," And it was true. I would never really hurt him, even if I really wanted to. The Flash wouldn't.

" You know if Mudusa had a brother, he'd be it," Emit glared.

They were both stuck in thought, they barely knowtest Ian walk in. Ian was one more of the inturns.

Barry could already smell the Chinese food. He held his hand to his mouth and closed his eyes. The smell was so strong it seemed to be swirling all around him. It made him puke in his mouth.

" Hey, I brought food," Ian announced, but then he saw Barry's face," You alright man?" He must have saw Barry cover his mouth.

It took Barry a minute to respond, and swallowed it down" Yeah. Just not feeling too well I guess,"

It just came to Barry now, how could be become sick? The Flash can't get sick, and he's not just saying that to be stubborn, he really can't get sick. If he did, it would only last for an hour at most, and it's been way longer that an hour. Maybe he should see Cait. But right now he couldn't, he had to work.

All of a sudden there was a beep

" Ope, labs done," Emit said, food in his mouth," We can't confirm it, only you can," he said to Barry.

Barry ached and not in a good " I've been using muscles" way. He Hurt all over. Barry stood up and immendiatly felt his legs shake. He held onto the desk for support. He must have looked really unsteady, because Ian came over and put his arm under Barry's armpit.

" You okay?" Ian said, and Emit gave a worried glance.

" Yeah, yeah, I just, got up too fast I think,"

Ian slowly let go, still hesatent on wheather to let go or not.

" Maybe you should see if Singh will let you go home, your not looking too good," Emit said from behind Ian.

"I think I'm okay," Barry said, eyes closed.

But when he took a step he wobbled and Ian held onto him. Barry would have protested, but he wasn't sure if he _could_ hold himself up.

Emit went and got him some water, and that cleared his head.

"Let's just go down and see if you can go home, it can't hurt just to try," Ian coaxed.

Barry didn't refuse this time," Yeah," was all he said.

Barry was finally stable enough to walk on his own, but Ian still held his hands close.

When they finally made it down the stairs, Ian led the way. Barry was becoming more and more disoriented by the minute.

" I think I'll do the talking," Ian patted Barry on the back, before going into Singh's office. Barry just leaned on the wall, outside of Singh's office.

" Hey captain," Ian waved slowly.

" Yes, I can see you Mr. Gregory," Singh snarled.

Ian was nervous to talk to Singh.

" Do you think Barry, uh, Barry Allen, could uh, have a day off, he seems to be sort of, uh sick,"

Singh started to chuckle.

" I think he'll be fine,"

" No really I think he needs a day off,"

" Haha, right," Singh looked at his papers. When Ian didn't respond, he looked up, and the smile dropped.

" You're serious," Singh asked half jokingly.

" Yeah, I think he really needs a day off,"

" He had one yesterday, and anyway, that boy has had so many days off with sicknesses, his body has to have made antibodies to everything," Singh was smiling and annoyed. Ian knew Singh wouldn't budge on this. He just decided to leave the office.

" Didn't listen, did he," Barry said slowly.

" Nope, sorry," Ian really did feel bad, Barry really needed to go home. He looked like he's been hit by a bus.

Before they could even look at the stairs, one of the older men collapsed.

" Call the paramedics," He could hear an officer yell.

Barry was way too tired and sick to help.

Joe saw Barry and lead him to his desk, then ran to help. Barry would just be in the way. He put his hood up, and curled in a ball in the chair. He put his knees in the sweat shirt, and closed his eyes.

When he finally came to, everything was blurry. He could feel the bile rising in his throat. He hadn't eaten anything today, he's only had water, that was not a smart move on his behalf.

He could feel it rising, he needed to find something to throw up it. He quickly got unraveled, and threw up in Joe's trash can. Nobody saw, they were all swarmed around Officer Aaron. He was an older fellow, so it really scarred them when he collapsed. Barry wiped his mouth of the bile. He needed to go to Star Labs, he shouldn't be able to get sick. He'd rather go home, scratch that, he only wanted to go home.

The paramedics were here, and not all of them were in use over there. They put the man on the orange platform, and walked towards the elevator. One of the paramedics walked over to Barry.

" I couldn't help but see, you're not doing too good,"

Barry didn't answer.

" Would you mind if I took a look?"

Barry just shook his head and sat up.

"Okay,"

The paramedic, with the name tag Harris, went and grabbed his bag.

He came back with a stethoscope and and bag full of random medical stuff.

Harris put the stethoscope to Barry's chest, and listened. He seemed to have listened forever, but he eventually put it back around his neck.

" Your heart rate is pretty good, but your lungs seem to be labored, I'm not too worried about it, but I'll just continue the exam," Barry just nodded.

He knew this was bad. The paramedic said his heart rate was normal, but he isn't normal. His heart rate is supposed to be really fast. This could be bad, but he decided not to care. Barry's eyes almost slid shut, but Harris came back.

" Here, I'm just gonna take your temperature," Harris said, before rolling the end of the thermometer on Barry's forehead. The roller was cold to the touch.

After it beeped, he looked at Harris, and saw his face go down. The temperature was 104.3.

Barry ran warm anyway, how could he be only 104.3, and be sick. Barry's eyes widened. He tried to vibrate his hand, but couldn't. His powers were gone.

That explanes a lot. He hasn't gotten sick since he got his powers, and he hasn't had time to get immune to any strands of any virus. It's like they were all coming on him at once.

His head flopped to the side and his head spinned.

He could hear Joe talk to the Paramedic, Harris. He heard little parts, but they just slipped out of his mind.

Soon after they finished, he felt hands go around his waste. He tried to protest, but failed.

" Come on Bear, help me out here," Joe whispered to him. Barry finally started to help out. It wasn't much, but it was something.

They made it out of the precinct, but getting in the care was gonna be a challenged. Barry's eyes remained closed, he was too tired to bother keeping his head up.

Joe put one of Barry's legs in the car, but couldn't twist his body the right way. He ended up bumping Barry's head on the side of the car. Barry groaned, but he was in the car now. Joe decided against the seatbelt, and he just drived. He wasn't sure if he should go home, or go to see Caitlin. Joe thought it was weird Barry didn't have his powers, and thought it would be good to go see the Star Labs folks. Just then, there was a head on collision in the motor of the road, only yards away from them. The cars became on fire, it was only minutes before it exploded.

This was pretty short, and didn't have much detail, so sorry to anyone who reads this. There was also probably a lot of mistakes, I just skimmed through it. I won't bother make a new chapter unless at least one person bothers to read, or comment. THX if you read.


	2. End?

**Thank you for reading, to you who did. Even if just one person reads, I'm willing to keep writing.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that includes the Flash or the CW.**

Barry heard the screaming coming from the street light ahead. His whole body went alert. He saw a car flip, and then the other. Joe didn't even start the car yet. Joe looked over at Barry, and knew he would help, no matter what. But when it came to Officer Aaron he couldn't, Joe pushed him away.

Barry felt the need to help, even if he felt like he'll die, and even though be doesn't have his powers. He was just about to get out, before Joe laid a hand on Barry's overheated arm.

" I got this, just sit tight, I'll be right back," Joe said in a soothing tone. Barry didn't need a soothing tone, he was all sorts of aware. He was definitely aware of the bump forming on his head.

Just to make Joe leave, Barry nodded, just enough to not hurt his head.

Joe didn't believe Barry would stay, it just wasn't in his nature.

" Promise me Bear," Joe squeezed his arm.

" Okay Joe,"

Barry even gave Joe a ' I'm so tired look'

Joe opened his door, and shut it quickly racing towards the danger. Barry was relieved Joe fell for it.

It wasn't like Barry to sit and stay, he needed to move, even if he was sick, even if he wasn't The Flash right now.

He hesitated, he saw Joe on his phone calling someone, probably an ambulance.

He put his hand on the door handle. He promised, but people were in danger, and he needed to help somehow. His heart raced at the sudden spurt of adrenaline. Everything stopped hurting and he just opened the door and ran. He probably looked like a wobbling fish, but he made good time. It was only a few yards away, but his slug body already wanted to fall, but he made it.

Barry looked around for Joe, he found him

trying to tame the growing crowds. Barry knew if Joe saw _him, he'd be in trouble. Just like when he was a little kid. He would run off all the time, and sometimes he'd be grounded afterwards. He can remember sitting in his room, crying and asking for his dad. Barry remembered those times more than the good times. He just pushed the thoughts behind. He needed to help these people. People started gathering, and that was not good. One of the cars was on fire, and it is bound to blow. Barry decided to go to that one first. He ran over to the big black car on the drivers side. He had to lay down on his stomach just to see inside, the car was upside down._

He could see the person was alert, and panicking.

" Hey, hey I'm here, I'm gonna help you out," Barry soothed.

" No, no," the red haired woman said.

" No just, just save my little girl," she gasped.

" I need to get you out, I'll get her, but I need to get you out," Barry insisted.

" No, I'm not dumb. This car will blow, and she can't be in here when it does. Promise me, please, you'll get her out!" The womam was pleading. What was he supposed to do? Leave this woman to die? He had to get her out, but he child was in the back. He was torn.

" Promise me," she gasped.

" Okay, Okay, I promise," Barry finally made up his mind. He was gonna save them both, but he would start with the child.

He looked through the windows, but they were highly tinted.

"How old is your daughter?" Barry asked.

"She's, she's three. Her name is Emma,"

Blood started to ooze from her lips, that's not a good sign, Barry needed to hurry. He looked through the window again, she was in the middle seat, that was kinda a dumb move, but she was alert. Barry thought it might be bad that she's not crying, but that just made him go faster. The car was tiled upside down, so this was gonna be difficult.

" Hey Emma," Barry said in a kid friendly tone.

The little girl look his way. Her blond hair was hanging.

Okay Barry got her attention.

" I need you to turn your head the other way, and closed your eyes," Barry looked at the fire, and started to panic.

Emma didn't budge for a second, but eventually turned her head away. Barry stood up, and kicked the window, it only cracked, he did it again, and it shattered. He knelt back down. He could really see the girl now. There was some blood in her hair, but not a lot. He got on his stomach, and started to army crawl into the car. He glass under him was poking through his sweatshirt, and his eyes started to water. He kept pushing though. He was finally able to reach her car seat.

" Hey," he said.

She looked at him with watery eyes.

" I'm gonna get you out," he reached for the buckles. He made sure he would be able to catch her, when she came loose from the seat.

The top one came off easily, but the bottom wouldn't budge. He was so shaky from the adrenaline, and from being sick, he couldn't get it. He pulled his arm out from under him, letting his body hit the glass. He used both hands, and it finally released. He felt so relieved. The little girl landed on Barry, and she started to shake.

" I got ya,"

Barry inched his was out of the car, trying to make sure he didn't cut the little girl on the glass. Barry finally got on the tar of the road, and stood up. He just now realized how much of a commotion was going on. It was so loud. Sirens were screatching, ambulances were parked everywhere, crowds were being held back, firemen where trying to get a couple from the other car out, and people were crying. Everywhere people were scrambling.

This accident was a big problem. It was right at an intersection, and Central City is a busy place. Thousands of cars went by everyday, cars were lined up everywhere, trying to get through. Horns were beeping, and protesting. Barry felt overwhelmed, and he just stood there. The girl was in his arms, she wrapped her tiny arms around Barry's neck. That made him nauseous. He held it down with everything he had. He went in a circle looking for what to do next. He looked at the car, and saw the woman crying.

He ran towards an ambulance, and sat the girl down on the edge of the truck. She didn't want to let go, she held on, but Barry held her hand and squeezed it.

" I'm gonna go get your mom, how about that?" Barry said.

The little girl nodded, and he darted. Time was running out.

He made it back to the car, he was going so fast, he could have though he had super speed. But he didn't. The woman was getting drowsy.

" Stay awake," Barry said," I'm back,"

" Is she out, did you get her?"

" Yes, she's out," Barry said. The back seat door so so crushed, he couldn't open it, but this door wasn't. He pulled and pulled but it wouldn't move.

" I'm gonna have to kick the window out," Barry said.

The woman understood, and she put her shaking hands over her eyes. Before Barry could swing his leg, Joe saw him.

"Barry!"

Barry looked back, but kicked his food towards the window anyway.

Time felt like it was going in slow motion.

Joe sprinted towards him. He ran as fast as he could. His son was so stupid! He said wait in the car. The car was far enough away to be safe. Joe felt okay leaving Barry in the car. But Barry wasn't in the car anymore, he was next to a car that was only seconds away from blowing up. He ran and grabbed Barry my the waist.

" No, no I have to save her!" Barry protested

" No son, it's gonna blow,"

Tears that Barry didn't even know was there, came on harder. He fought Joe, but he was too weak. They just made it to the side walk, and the car went up in flames. It was engulfed. No one could survive that. The woman was dead. Barry cried and cried, he told that little girl he was gonna get her mother. He hold her he was gonna get her out. He's never going to forget that woman's blue eyes, staring at him, dark circles under them, or the screams she let loose when the car blew.

" I could have gotten her out, I could have saved her!!!"

" No Bear, you would have died! You need to listen to me. You saved that little girl!"

" Yeah but her mom died, she doesn't even know she's an orphan!"

Even though it hurt, they all knew Barry was right. The father wasn't in the picture, the _mother_ didn't even know who the father was. The girl _was_ an orphan. Barry knew how she'd feel.

The girl didn't even know her mother was dead.

Joe was angry, very angry. So when they were in the car, Joe didn't say a word. Neither of them did. Barry was still sobbing, quietly to himself. The sirens of the fire truck still came through the cars walls. There was still so much noise, they wouldn't be able to hear each other if they talked anyway.

Barry coughed from the lack of oxygen that was out in the open area. Smoke ruled the streets now. The car was like a bombfire expelling smoke everywhere. Barry's eyes stung, and his throat ached. His chest felt heavy, like it was getting tired of breathing. His lungs started to weeze.

" You know that was dumb," Joe didn't even look at Barry when said it, he just gripped the steering wheel.

" What? Did you just to expect me to sit and wait for that family to die?" Barry was angry.

" No, I expected you to let the professionals do it!"

" Oh, so I'm not a professional now!"

Joe knew what Barry meant. Barry didn't have his powers for some unknown reason. Plus Joe still wasn't always fond of Barry getting in danger.

" You should have let the firemen do it," was all Joe said.

" Yeah, well I didn't see them getting that little girl, or that woman out of the car. If I didn't get her out, they'd both be dead," Joe nor Barry talked after that. Barry looked out the window, and Joe kept driving.

They were only half a mile away from Star Labs before Barry found himself in a coughing fit. He leaned forward and put his head between his knees as far as he could. Joe was still angry with Barry, but he put his hand on his son's back, and rubbed.

The pulled into the parking lot, and Joe quickly got out. His worry was building, Barry could not stop coughing, he was becoming blue.

Joe went around the side of the car car and opens the door. He grabbed Barry the best he could, and tried to get in the building. Joe really wished he texted Caitlin before he came. They'd be there to help.

He wasn't even sure if she was there. She never really left, she didn't have much of a life. They limped into the building, and kept pushing down the hall. Barry wasn't helping at all now, he was barely even conscious, he definitely wasn't registering anything that was happening. Joe just took ahold of Barry's legs and carried him the rest of the.

They were just around the corner of the cortex, before they heard Cisco and Caitlin fighting.

" What do you mean there's no such thing as Bigfoot," Cisco's voice went high.

" The photos are all photo shopped Cisco ," Caitlin said annoyed, but clearly enjoying the debate,"No science study has actually gotten bare proof that something like that exists,"

" My cousin saw one in his back year, and said it looked like his sister, and she is hella hairy,"

" Well then maybe it _was_ his sister," Cait rolled her eyes.

" No wait, that's not the point. The point is, it was something very hairy, and it was tall," Cisco was overwhelming.

Now they were just murmuring.

Joe ran in holding Barry in his arms.

" Oh my god, what happened?" Caitlin ran over. So did Cisco.

" Well I saw a paramedic over near Barry and I decided to see what was going on. He said Barry had a temperature of 104.3, and he was having trouble breathing. I realized Barry didn't have his powers, and I wanted to take him here," Joe ran out of breath, but continued," Outside of the precinct, was a car accident, and Barry being Barry, went to help. He nearly blew up, but he saved a little girl. He started to cough in the car, but it became really bad," Joe rambled.

" Okay get him on a stretcher," Cait ordered.

Joe laid Barry down, and looked at his son. Barry was sweating and his face was pale blue. He wasn't getting enough oxygen.

" Cisco get the oxygen mask!" Caitlin yelled.

Cisco ran to the wall and turn the oxygen pump on. He put in on Barry's face, but Barry wouldn't breath it in.

" Come on Bear," Caitlin said.

She rubbed his now bare chest.

She did it for 10 seconds, and he finally gave a huge breath.

They all sighed. He was breathing. Caitlin stuck the heart monitors to Barry's chest, and put an IV in. He didn't even flinch through any of it. Barry was pretty much naked except for his boxers and a blanket. Caitlyn pulled all the pieces of glass out of Barry's arms and side. She had to put in a few stitches here and there, but it wasn't too bad. She felt around Barry's stomach to feel of there's any internal stuff going on. She couldn't find anything. She decided to take a blood sample. That might be the only thing she has to find out what's going on with Barry. His powers shouldn't have just, left. Something was going on.

When Barry finally came to, he only flinched. He barely fluttered his eyes open. He couldn't see anything. He blinked a few times and that cleared things up a little bit. He could feel everything now. There was a constant pounding in his head from his heart beat. His arms burned from where the glass was, and his limbs ached. The oxygen mask had been taken off, so that wasn't in his way. Barry looked to his left side and see Joe asleep in the chair. He couldn't see anyone else, but he was sure Cait was here. He wasn't even sure why _he_ was here. He sat there a minute before waking up Joe. He felt bad, Joe must be really tired to fall asleep in that uncomfortable chair.

" Joe," his voice came out cracked and quiet.

Joe's eyes snapped open and he looked at Barry.

He had a look of simpothy, but it changed to anger.

" Do you realized that you could have died?"

Barry looked down.

"Yeah man," he heard Cisco walk in.

" That was a pretty dangerous thing you did there,"

Barry just nodded, now remembering the woman. Her screams remained in his ears. She was desperate. His eyes where watery.

" You are a lucky man," Cait said walking in.

Barry looked up.

" I know," was all he said.

" But I think I did find out why this is happening to you," Caitlin said holding a chart.

" Well what is it?" Joe spoke up.

" Well it was a number of things. His glucose levels were low, his body is exhausted, he's not getting enough water, and he just needs rest,"

She continued," Those are all reasons why the symptoms are appearing, but his speed being gone is caused by his body shutting down. It's not nessesarely shutting down as in dying, but a survival mechanism. His body is blocking parts of him that take up large quontenties of engery. Then eventually, with the help of oxygen deprivation, his body just couldn't handle it. With his speed gone, he was able to catch viruses, so that's why he was nauseous. Although the adrenaline he was experiencing did keep his body going, even though it did make him more tired,"

" Ha," Barry said weakly," Told you it was worth it,"

" That's still no excuse," Cait glared," Your powers should return on their own, so rest and fluids should be the cure,"

" Thanks Cait," Barry smiles.

" Your Welcome, now rest, you look like crap," She gave him a weird smile.

Barry was happy they weren't deathly mad at him, so he was comfortable enough to fall back asleep.

When he woke up, he felt an urge to throw up. He sat up and looked for something to puke in. He couldn't find anything, and it just came out.

Caitlin heard it and ran out. Her face went from panic to sympathy, then to discust. She still rubbed his back until he was done.

" I'm sorry you had to see that," Barry groaned.

" No it's fine, you can't help being sick,"

" I can clean it," he glanced at the mess on the floor.

" No it's fine, you just lay down and try to get some more rest,"

The taste in his mouth was awful. Cisco brought him some water and a bowl. Caitlin clean up the mess. He threw out two times in the bowl before he was done for the time being.

He groaned.

He was about to fall asleep, but Iris walked in. She knows he's the Flash now, he likes it. He was tired of hiding it from her.

" Ahh, I guess dad _was_ right when he said you were sick," Iris said with a pity voice.

Barry's lip twitched, and he made a 'I heard you' noise.

She walked over and wiped some hair from his face. He closed his eyes.

" Want me to lay with you?" She gave him a simpathetic look.

" If you want to, I don't want you to get you sick though," he responded.

" Oh I don't care about that,"

Barry was curled up next to his bowl on the right side of the bed, Iris got on the left side and snuggled his back. She used to do this when he was younger, it would keep him calm. He softly wrapped her arm around his chest, and he fell asleep.

 **I don't think I'm gonna continue, I might start a new story. Please do comment though, and give me some feed back!!!**


	3. Question

I have a question for people who are still reading this story. Would you like some other reason why Barry's powers are gone? Or just stop the story here? I could use some ideas. This story kinda hit a dead end. I can continue to write, and make a mega twist, but it would really help it you commented what you thought.

I was also thinking I could make some West-Allen go one, or Snowbarry. Whatever you guys like. I'll take the first few comments into consideration then start writing. Now with school going on, I have less time to right, so it'll take me longer to write the next chapter. THANKS!!!!


End file.
